


Uncharted Land

by mymusicalbox



Series: Demarcation Line [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, I added more IzuSeri because I couldn't help it, M/M, Misaki is a scaredy-cat, Rated T for swearing, background IzuSeri - Freeform, the tittle is taken from a Touhou OST, there's more fluff here than on the previous part, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been saved by Misaki, Fushimi founds himself laying on the sand wondering what he's doing there.</p><p>Or: Sequel for Demarcation Line as I felt the ending was too rushed and I wanted to try fixing it. If you haven't read it, doing it will help you to understand better this story, though it's not strictly necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Land

It was funny yet cruel, seeing how the same scheme was being played again. Well, this time they were at the beach, Fushimi was laying flat on the burning sand after having been saved from drowning by Misaki, the one who had sworn to kill him several times. But there he was again, unable to stop the redhead from leaving him, though this time, he didn't have to come get him, and he did. Even though he had crossed the line again, even though he was just teasing the redhead with a silly joke (joke that turned into a near-death experience caused by his poor eating habits, reason for which Misaki used to scold him and totally would again if they were on terms), he still returned. The most plausible reason may be Misaki's hero complex. Oh, yeah, of course he wouldn't have to tell Mikoto-san that he left a defenseless someone drowning in the sea, regardless this someone being a plain traitor. Anyway, the thing was that Fushimi was alive, he had gotten Misaki's attention, he had gotten to see his real concern. Or not, why should he be worriying, why should there be a deepest reason to save someone who's drowning? And why did he think of doing that in the first place? Wasn't he supposed to hate Misaki?

 

The line was blurry, a lot of people have crossed it already. His chest was itching and the sand was starting to bother him. Plus, loud voices didn't take much time before starting to shout, asking if Fushimi-san was alright. Munkata was too busy with his puzzle, Awashima was still with Homra's bartender, but the rest of the special squad's members came rushing to where Fushimi was.

 

“Fushimi-san? Are you okay? Can you stand?” Hidaka asked, noticeably worried. The net and the volley ball laid abandoned waiting for the players to return.

 

_I'd be fine if I didn't have  to be stuck here._

 

“Tch, I'm fine” Fushimi answered, clicking his tongue.

 

“Don't you see him? He was just playing near the sea because he's too cool to join his co-workers” Fuse snapped, irritated. It was always like that, the third on command would aways refuse their offers, no matter how they tried, no matter how Hidaka kept inviting him. He would sometimes accept, but always reluctantly with that “I want to leave” expression on his face.

 

“Fuse! He almost died” Hidaka exclaimed, slightly bothered at Fuse's comment and his lack of delicacy. Sure, their superior wasn't the best, he was a cold person, he had his flaws as every human being, but that didn't mean they shouldn't try to befriend him at some point. They were colleagues after all, right?

 

“And what exactly happened to him? Domyouji asked curiously, wanting to know why on earth, Fushimi of all people was there, seeing how he didn't like neither the beach nor any of its elements (or that's what it looked like, at least).

 

“It seems like something related to drowning happened, according to what I've heard from those Homra guys” Kamo stated, calmly, as the ones surrounding him were a little nervous, confused or simply taken aback by how strange this situation was for them.

 

“Oh, right, their vanguard was shouting something like 'that stupid monkey would have died if I hadn't been there'. He seemed to be bothered and really angry. Well, it is kind of normal since he used to be Fushimi-san's best fr-” Completely ignoring how this Homra's vanguard subject was a delicate issue (and if they were in front of Fushimi, better not to mention that redhead at all), Domyouji blurted everything out what he had heard a while before because hey, why did he have to hide it.

 

“Have you forgotten I'm still here? You can go blabbering somewhere far from me or just go back to play if you don't want Homra's freeloaders to steal your ball or something” Fushimi retorted, tired of having to deal with the noise coming from their stupid conversation.

 

“OH CRAP! THE BALL! LET'S RETURN, HURRY UP!” Domyouji's eyes went wide open as he realized what Fushimi said was true and that their playing spot was left alone without no one taking care of it, so forgetting the seriousness and the tense atmosphere around Fushimi and his other co-workers, he left them as he dashed towards the net.

  
“But Fushimi-” Hidaka tried to at least ease a little bit the uncomfortable environment, but he couldn't end what he was trying to say, as Enomoto tugged a little bit roughly at his arm.

 

“Hidaka, let's give it a break. Make sure to rest and don't drown again if you take a bath, Fushimi-san” And at those wise words coming from Enomoto (wise and annoying, mostly annoying) the special squad members left Fushimi alone.

 

Soon after that spontaneous, sincere and completely unnecessary sample of concern, Fushimi's co-workers left him alone again. Tired of feeling the sand all around his skin, the black haired stood up only to return to his previous spot, the towel underneath the blue umbrella. Munakata was still there, and it looked like he had already ended the puzzle which was keeping him busy before.

 

“Maybe you're not participating in a bonding activity with them, but it seems that they care about you, Fushimi-kun” Munakata said, with his utterly flawless expression, radiant as always.

 

“Huh? They just came when they saw me on the sand, I could have died there and they wouldn't have seen it. Neither would you, Captain” Fushimi replied. His captain's easiness for weird statements was something that never would cease to amaze him in a strange way.

 

“Luckily enough you have Homra's Yata Misaki to keep his eyes on you, don't you?” Munakata said. _Actually, I don't. That's why I did what I did_ , Fushimi thought _(or not)_.

 

“Tch. He was just passing by” The black haired clicked his tongue, this conversation was beginning to tire him and they'd only exchanged a few words.

 

“Well, at least crossing the line a second time was worth it, don't you think? Every one of our actions can provide us some kind of benefit” The Blue King stated, again with his clichés.

 

“Whatever you say, Captain”

 

On Homra's end, located far away from the blues (but close enough to keep an eye on them in order to make sure that they stayed away from their territory) they were now on the towels. The “let's find some beach gurl” operation, lead by Chitose, was canceled as now there had appeared something more interesting than that: their Vanguard's work as a lifeguard. The operation may or may have not been halted because no one stopped in order to talk with them, but still.

 

“So now the shorty saves lives? At least he's done something useful for once” Eric snapped, teasing Misaki, something he would never get tired of, or at least that's what his actions implied.

 

“Eric, don't be too hard on him, he did his best” Fushijima told the blond, knowing that he was a little bit rough on the redhead.

 

“Yeah, considering how of a scaredy cat Yata is in a dangerous or frightening situation... that was very bold coming from him” Chitose added with a smirk. Damn, was everyone trying to piss Misaki off?

 

“And if that wasn't enough he did it for Fushimi, of all people” Eric commented. First, calling him a shorty, then, mentioning _that guy_. Was Eric trying to pick up a fight, seriously?

 

“Maybe he doesn't hate him that much... The shorty is still not over his first love?” Chitose asked, mocking Misaki once again while he was looking at him. At that, he received a furious glare coming from the redhead.

  
“What the hell are you talking about? He's a traitor! I hate him! I-I just... didn't want to let him die there! It wouldn't have been fair! And I'm not a scaredy-cat or whatsoever, Yatagarasu ain't afraid of a-anything!” Misaki stammered. Somehow, those subjects made him a mess of nerves.

 

“Yata-san, calm a bit, they're just trying to tease you. What matters here is that both Fushimi and you are fine” Kamamoto remarked, trying to make Misaki relax a little bit.

 

As evident as it was that the redhead was completely nervous, sweating, and even blushing the tiniest bit - _not because someone has been talking about Fushimi with the word love in the same sentence, not all_ \- Shouhei, Eric and Chitose smirked and looked at each other, as if coming to an agreement. On the other side, there were Kamamoto and the rest of the Homra gang trying to stay away from what was about to happen.

 

“If you are that reliable and courageous, you won't mind going to that cave over there, right? Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san and Anna went there before in order to explore and try finding something interesting. They found nothing and to make it worse, lost the seashells Anna had collected. And that was the breaking point for the vanguard.

 

The simple thought of a somber cave, slightly away from the beach, empty and creepy, sent a shiver down Misaki's spine. But hell, not only his king needed something from him, but also, his own clansmen were mocking him! He needed to do something ( _and this something was not proving why he's called a hotheaded person more often than not_ ).

 

“Of course I'll do it! Who do you think you're talking to?” Misaki said, proudly, desperately trying to smirk. He'll be afraid later. Hell no! How come could he be afraid of being alone in a cave? And if something happened his friends would come in his aid, right?

 

Without any further delay, Chitose, Eric and Shouhei with the reluctant company of Kamamoto and the rest of the gang, who didn't want to witness that but the idea of letting those guys alone wasn't appealing either, went straight to that cave. Not so far from the red towels, Awashima and Kusanagi were having a nice chat on the beach house's terrace. Despite he couldn't hear their conversation, Kusanagi suspected that their clansmen's intentions toward the poor Yata, weren't that good. Basically, thanks to having spent the fair amount of hours with them so as to know perfectly how they behaved, the blond knew that they were trying to trick Yata onto something related to that lonely cave, easy to see even from the distance.

 

“Seri-chan, could you do me a favor?” Kusanagi asked, tentatively staring at the woman in front of him.

 

  
“Is it something related to your clansmen? You've been watching them for a while” Awashima countered, fairly curious.

 

“Well, they are trying to leave our vanguard in a cave, alone. So maybe you should tell Fushimi that there's a strain there so he'll come to rescue Yata-chan?”

 

“Who do you think I am? You may be Homra's nanny, but I am not like you” Awashima said while frowning a little bit.

 

“Oh, come on, Seri-chan. Those two are practically our children, don't you think we should act like the parents we are? Do it for me. I'll treat you as many times as you want” Kusanagi whispered, lovingly, trying to make the blonde's lovely features to soften a little.

 

“You already do that” The woman's voice softened and her smile twitched upwards for a little smile as she said that.

 

“But you won't get tired of visiting your favorite bar, right? And I could give you some extra drinks and conversation as the bartender I am, how's the deal?” The bartender's voice was still so soothing and delicate.

 

“If something goes wrong I'll stop visiting you, I swear” Awashima answered Kusanagi's question, slightly annoyed, but still unable to refuse the blond's offer. He had asked her a favor, after all.

 

“Feel free to blame me then, _mademoiselle **”**_ Kusanagi said with a smile, as he grabbed Awashima's hand to place a small kiss on it. This unexpected yet gentle action caused Awashima to smile a little, an odd gesture that never would cease to be one of the blond bartender's favorite things ever in this world.

 

When they stood up and left the beach bar, they both parted ways. Kusanagi went straight to the red towels, only to find that Homra's members, except from Yata, were there already, most of them grinning and laughing about what they had done. Awashima, though, approached Munakata and Fushimi in order to make her announcement.

 

“Fushimi, you should go to that cave now, it's not far from here. A strain is rumored to appear there and I've been informed of strange things happening there, so please go investigate.” Awashima announced without waiting anymore.

 

“Why me? The others aren't doing anything productive” Fushimi answered while looking at his superior in utter annoyance.

 

“They are. Bonding activities, you're not participating in them so you go chase that strain. Fair is fair, Fushimi-kun” Munakata added, still looking at his puzzle, but always ready to say whatever needed.

 

“Really? Okay, I'll do it. But this counts as overtime” Fushimi deadpanned, showing annoyance but still standing on his feet so as to head to that place. Meanwhile Fushimi was walking his way towards his destination, Munakata gave Awashima a confident smile.

 

“A strain, huh? Nice excuse, Awashima-kun”

 

  
“I hope those two not to destroy anything or to at least come out of this alive. How did you know the strain thing was fake, Captain?”

 

“Oh, I saw some Homra clansmen with their so called Yatagarasu heading there, and presumed that bartender friend of yours had asked you something” Munakata claimed, knowing what he was talking about.

 

“ _He's not my friend_ ” Awashima quickly replied, though she knew she was lying. Or maybe not. _Izumo wasn't_ _her friend_ , after all.

 

“There's no need to hide it, Awashima-kun. You can go with him again if you want”

 

  
“Whatever, but I'll be staying here now”

 

At the same time Fushimi was arriving to the place he was, Misaki found himself completely lost and unable to remember in which part of the cave he was. The thing was that in that damn place everything seemed to be the same: there was nothing new, just darkness and utterly terrifying silence. He maybe regretted a little bit having boasted his pride and -a little fake- courage. But still, he had spent like ten minutes wandering aimlessly and he didn't seem to find anything. Tired and deciding to do something useful, Misaki stopped walking, used his red aura so as to light that gloomy place up and sat down, quiet. Another then minutes passed and he was tired and angry, but his willing to shout with complete anger completely died down and transformed to fear when he started to hear footsteps approaching him.

 

“WHO THE FUCK IS HERE? I'M HOMRA'S YATAGARASU! COME HERE AND I'LL BURN YOU! D-DON'T DARE COMING CLOSER, YOU ASSHOLE!” The redhead shouted desperately. He needed someone to come and take him out of that place.

  
“Oh, so you're the strain they told me about, Misaki? You wanted me to save you?” Fushimi singsonged, stressing Misaki's name.

 

Misaki took a few seconds to analyze the figure standing before him. He didn't know if he should feel relieved, angry or how the fuck to react. He was just still on the ground, his knees close to his chest, his nerves written all around his facial features.

 

“S-shut up, asshole. And get me out of here. You owe me something, I saved you, remember?” The redhead was trying to control his stuttering, though it didn't go quite well on his end.

  
“But I didn't get my romantic kiss afterward. Well, I don't know why I am surprised, it's virgin Misaki we're talking about”

 

“I told you to shut up, you asshole! Let's get the fuck out of here, I'll kick your ass outside!” Misaki grunted, feeling himself _a little better, less anxious, less lonely_. Maybe Saruhiko's presence wasn't that bad or at least at moments like those.

 

When they were walking side by side, like the old days and a loud noise echoed through the cave, Misaki instinctively let out a little shriek, followed by grabbing the black haired's arm. None of them said anything, they remained silent during all the walk through that unexplored territory. In that place there didn't exist any lines, any danger, they weren't friends nor foes, they could be who they were. And as concerned as he was, Misaki wasn't looking at his surroundings at all, so he tripped with a small rock laying oportunely at his way. He would have fallen on his face if it hadn't been for Saruhiko, who moved his arm, grabbed the redhead's hand and prevented him from falling. Blushing impossibly redder, the redhead muttered a small thank you and kept walking until he used his little courage (the one he hadn't used when he was alone) and broke the silence which awkwardly fell between them.

 

“S-so, are you alright?” Homra's vanguard stuttered, clearly avoiding the taller's gaze and refusing to look at him.

 

“Huh? How kind of you, worrying for a traitor. Yes, Misaki. I'm fine” The black haired replied, concentrating on leaving that place as soon as possible.

 

“You should thank me, at least. I saved your shitty ass, you stupid monkey” The shorter boy shot back, trying to at least hear something sincere and kind coming from his former best friend, though he knew that was close to being impossible.

 

And as he knew he wouldn't, Saruhiko didn't answer, but squeezed Misaki's hand tight, now that their fingers were intertwined. _I won't let you go. Not now that we're alone._

 

After more awkward silence, they reached the end of the cave. That's when they realized they were still holding hands.

 

“We're save now, Misaki. Let go of me” _T_ _hough I don't want you to do that._

 

“Like I would want to hold your shitty hand, dumbass” _I wish I could._

 

“Yours was sweaty. You're still a brat” Saruhiko smirked, his usual mocking tone was back.

 

“Saruhiko. I want to know... I want to know why you left” The redhead muttered, shyly. Sadness always clouded his voice when he brought that painful subject.

 

“I just wanted to explore something new, far away from Homra's worthless pride. _Nothing more, nothing less_ ”

 

“You... don't make me regret having saved you” _Because even if I tried, I'd never be able to do it._

 

Unable to keep that conversation anymore, Saruhiko turned away from the redhead and started walking towards the towel, hearing a rant of “stupid monkey” “I'm going to kill you”. Maybe this wasn't right, maybe Misaki's hand, as warm (and sweaty, but that wasn't important) small and unique as it was, was still not meant for him. And there it was, the pain on his chest. And there it was, the “has something changed inside that place, Fushimi-kun?” and the “no, nothing” answering that disgraceful question.

 

Wrecked but not scared anymore, the redhead stumbled to his towel. Trying to forget about Saruhiko, about how he could have obliged him to explain why did he do what he did in fucking normal way but he didn't. He was also trying not to blush by recalling _how fucking happy_ he had felt when the black haired grabbed his hand. But now he would only go and kill Chitose for being a prick, he'd sort out this issue later. Or that's what he should do, but everybody knows that without that hotheaded personality of his, Misaki wouldn't be who he is. If that's either a good or a bad thing, is a matter to be discussed in another occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> Here there is, the promised sequel for Demarcation Line! I reached 3K words... I'm growing up omg. I'm still such a newbie in this field of writing, but believe me, I'm trying! And I think I'm improving my english too, a little bit.
> 
> I hope this have fixed the rushed ending for Demarcation Line. I really hope you have enjoyed this, I really liked writing it and I feel rather proud about this! I could add fluff and IzuSeri, so I'm happy (?)
> 
> As always, this is self-betaed. If you spot something wrong out there, tell me and I'll gladly thank you for telling me and proceed to correct this mess ~
> 
> If you want to contact me or to give me some ideas for writing or whatever, feel free to do so on weakeninghope.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for taking your time to read this!


End file.
